


When princess is sad

by Lashtonalltheway



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, PrincessLuke, daddyashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonalltheway/pseuds/Lashtonalltheway
Summary: Just a good lashton smut





	When princess is sad

Luke was sad all day . Ashton didn't know what's wrong with his princess so he took it upon himself to cheer up his boyfriend tonight . The two were cuddling on there king sized bed in the hotel room . Ashton looked down at Luke playing with soft locks " What's wrong baby, you know that you can tell me anything " Said the curly lad. " It's just ... I hate when fans say im dumb for being with HER and ... They all hate me now " Luke said with a tear roling down his left pink cheek, at the view of his boyfriends tear Ashton alarmed pulling him closer and huged him tightly . " Please baby don't cry you know that i hate seing you so hurt . They love you all of them . And it's not like we have a choice we are doing it for managment and when it's all over they will all love you even more . I know who the real you is and one day they will all know just be patient my love " . " thanks Ashy you're the best " The youngest said wiping his tears . " I Love you so much Luke and i want i want to show them all how amazing you are " Said Ashton kissing Luke softly " Show me how much you Love me .... Daddy " . " Fuck princess " moaned Ashton feeling himself growing hard . He pined his lover against the bed and started kissing down his neck earning pornographic moans from Luke . " Please daddy can i ride your mouth " Asked Luke innocently . Ashton know that his princess is far from innocent when it comes to bed but he sure can pull the act and he also know that it's no use saying no to Luke because he always get what he wants . The curly head laid on bed waiting for his boyfriend to do as he please and lets be honest who is Ash to say no to a Luke siting on his face, he love eating out his baby boy he become a moaning mess working his hips like a striper and fuck Ashton is more hard just thinking about it .  
Luke started pulling his clothes sexily know that his daddy love it when he show off. They all say he is a noddle but Ashton know that Luke is the most sexy and pretty boy he laid eyes on his ass got bigger lately and he is more confident with his body, his body is a work of art, not only because he is smocking hot but all the hickeys on him made by the oldest, on his chest around his nipples, neck and jaw, between his thighs. Luke's body was always covered with hickeys and you can say he became a pro of hiding them. After pulling the last material of clothings that was his baby blue panties that Ashton brought him last week, the blond straddled his lover and positioned his pretty bum on Ashton's face.  
Ashton grabed Luke's ass cheek slaping the left one lightly before spreading them apart to peek at his boyfriends pink hole making the youngest blush . He started by blowing on the little muscle making Luke whimper, he knows that his baby is always impatient and needs a lot of attention so without waiting he pulled him down by the hips and roamed his tougue around the rim . A few licks later Luke was a moaning mess pushing his hips on Ashtons face needing more. Ashton didnt wait any more time before trusting his tongue inside his lovers hole. Luke always thought that Ashton have the most amazing and skilled tongue ever hiting the right spots.  
The curly head knowing that his tongue only wont make Luke cum because his boyfriend is such a slut and always needs more, Ahston added two finguers to his tongue licking more and scissoring . Luke bucked his hips in his daddy's mouth riding him . " Mclose daddy i'm gonna ... Please " . Ashton moaned sending vibrations up Lukes ass making him moan louder like a porn star . " Cum for me princess, can you cum by just riding my mouth" . Luke noded whimpering and after one last lick the blond was cuming all over his tummy . Luke pulled up and falled down next to Ashton panting . The sandy haired went to the bathroom, took a towel and cleaned his then his boyfriend . He threw it next to the bed and laid next to Luke . " How do you feel baby ? " Ashton asked his lover holding him in his arms . " So much better thanks to you daddy " Smiled Luke " I like it when you take care of me like that " . " Its my job to spoil my baby " Said Ashton making Luke giggle . " Now cuddle please " Pouted the blond . And lets be honest who is Ashton to say no to his princess .


End file.
